dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Crack Comics Vol 1 35
* Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Dr. Vossburg * Gilda Sloane * Dr. Marfree Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler2_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker2_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle2 = Pen Miller: "Showdown At Miller's Place" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chop Chu Antagonists: * Other Characters: * R. V. Dwyer * Torrin * Ting Ling Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Mort Leav | Inker3_1 = Mort Leav | StoryTitle3 = Hack O'Hara: "A Bankrupt Corpse" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Fran Matera | Inker4_1 = Fran Matera | StoryTitle4 = The Clock: "Footprints That Vanish in Thin Air" | Synopsis4 = For two weeks a series of crimes sweeps the city, with the only clues being weirdly incomplete sets of footprints. Brian "the Clock" O'Brien is as baffled as the police, but Butch Buchanan is very suspicious of a little man that she has spotted at the scenes of several of the recent crimes.. That evening, in the Clock's big car they hunt for the little twerp, find him, and get out of the car, but don't approach him. He is watching a nearby fur store, and may be acting as a lookout for a burglary. Clock's plan is to let them do their heist, then follow them to their hideout and bust all of them at once, and for Butch to follow the Little Man, if he splits from the others. Which he does, so Butch follows him, but he spots her and starts sprinting away. He gets tired a lot quicker than she does, and she's catching up, when he ducks around a corner into a blank space between two buildings, and is gone. Per her instructions, Butch runs home to the Clock's apartment, and is surprised to not find him there, but he's left a note for her to meet him at Main and Water Streets. He's found the gang's hideout, and is ready to bust in on them, so she should stick close to him if things start popping. Right away one thug gets the drop on the Clock, and is marching him towards his boss's office, when Butch clubs him unconscious with a hunk of wood. Clock goes into the office anyway, seemingly oblivious to the gunman's removal. Inside is Liverlips Loon III, packing an automatic and ready to take out the Clock, but then Butch walks in, also pointing a big handgun, and she clearly means business. The Clock then proceeds to beat Loon senseless, and they step outside to look for a telephone. Suddenly Butch spots the Little Man Who Wasn't There. The Clock corners him and has some questions. The guy claims to be an inventor who developed a gas which envelops a person and renders them invisible, and also claims to have been following that gang of crooks around to try to gain attention for his invention by bringing down this gang. Then he vanishes, pop, right before their eyes. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Butch Buchannon Antagonists: * Liverlips Loon III Other Characters: * Little Man Who Wasn't There Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Bernard Dibble | Penciler5_1 = Bernard Dibble | Inker5_1 = Bernard Dibble | StoryTitle5 = Beezy Bumble: "The Son of Colonel Buxboy" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Milt Stein | Penciler6_1 = Milt Stein | Inker6_1 = Milt Stein | StoryTitle6 = Inkie: "The Jeweled Talisman" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Milt Stein Antagonists: * Pinky Grogan Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Clock ** This issue's adventure of the Clock is the last of this series. ** Butch has gotten a lot more confident and capable with a handgun than she was back in Crack #24, May 1942. ** In the 1st panel of the 2nd page of this story, the "Little Man Who Wasn't There" breaks the Fourth Wall by tearing a hole in the comic page itself and directly addressing the reader: "That's right, folks, the footprints DO disappear! And I'll -- tell -- you -- why . . ." ** The Little Man gets the Clock's attention by leaving "Footprints That Vanish in Thin Air" but his gimmick turns out to be that he can become invisible, not intangible and not weightless but invisible. * Inkie ** Inkie, of course, habitually breaks the "Fourth Wall". * Also featured in this issue of Crack Comics were: ** , by Bernard Dibble ** Slap Happy Pappy, by Jack Cole ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show, by Rube Goldberg | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Crack Comics #35 Autumn 1944, entire issue }}